Doggy love!
by ShowmeFlorida
Summary: Italy gets turned into a doggy! oh no! what will Germany do?... (LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

One day, England was messing with some black magic stuff, you know what most British people do. Today he thought 'I know I'll turn one of the Axis powers into a dog!' and so he went to find that specific country. He originally wanted to turn Germany into a dog but an Italian got in the way sooo he kinda turned Italy into a dog instead which was a shame because England really wanted to embarrass Germany until an evil idea popped into England's head and so, England pulled out his magical wand and wafted it around in the air. Pink sparkles orbed around Germany and then disappeared. England hid and waited to for his little performance.

Germany suddenly got a strange urge to do something but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He wondered what might of been bothering him but he quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a high pitch bark coming from another room. He walked into the room of where he think he heard the bark. When he walked in he saw straight away a little doggy in the middle of the room. A blush crept upon his face and he didn't even know why. When he walked closer to the little doggy, he noticed something familiar about it. It was brown and had a little curl on its head, Its eyes were closed and as soon as it somehow saw Germany it came running over shouting "GERMANY! I'M-A DOGGY HELP-A MEEEE!" by this point Germany was like 'what the fudge' but instead of freaking out he just smiled creepily. Doggy Italy looked up at him confused. Germany went to Italy's eye level and whispered seductively into Italy's ear "your so cute as a little doggy." Germany scratched behind Italy's ear and then yanked on the little curl on his head making Italy yelp. Italy was wagging his tail showing Germany that he enjoyed the feeling, this made Germany smirk. Italy licked his face which made Germany blush and have a erection. Germany couldn't stand it any more and so he undid his pants and stood behind doggy Italy. Italy was really confused and finally said something "Germany what are you doing!" Germany was at Italy's butt hole, "sorry Italy I cant help it!" and with that Germany entered doggy Italy's booty. Germany thrusted into Italy hard whilst groaning, whilst Italy was also moaning a little as it was his first time and it hurt a lot.

* * *

Meanwhile in the next room...

Hungary looked over to Austria "I wonder what them lot are doing in there..." Austria shook his head "I don't even wanna no but its the last time there using the guest room."

* * *

back to the good stuff ;)

Whilst all this was happening England was still watching through his hiding spot smirking. "honhonhon~" England's face dropped, he knew that laugh from any where. "What the bloody hell are you doing here France!" he harshly whispered to the french man crouching down next to him. "Well I saw what was happening in here and decided to enjoy it with you of course!" France said whilst he had a huge grin on his face. England just frowned and carried on watching the scene before him whilst France still looked at England smiling. France moved closer to England and whispered into his ear "Oh England I didn't no you had a kinky side too you, honhonhon how about I get on my arms and knees like a dog if that's what your into." England's face went as red as Spain's tomatoes. He looked at France who still had that smug smile on his face. England smiled too and finally replied to what France was implying "Well you have been a very bad doggy." and with that said France got butt naked and got on all fours. England was like 'Wow he gets naked fast'. When England had undone his trousers he looked back to France who had a half sexy smile, as soon as England saw this he thrusted into France hard making him groan with pleasure.

(Back to doggy Italy and Germany)

Once Germany had cum, he pulled out of doggy Italy and laid next to him breathing heavily. Italy was breathing heavily too, his ears propped up when he heard groans and talking coming from somewhere. "Germany do you hear that?" Italy said, Germany go up a little and listened, he heard it too. He got off the bed and followed the sounds. He look behind the couch and saw England fucking France whilst France was saying things like "woof woof". Germany was shocked "VHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!" England stopped and looked up to Germany who looked very angry.

Once England explained to Germany, which was after a whole load of torture, Germany gave him a whole load more torture, Russia also helped.

DA END MUTHERFUCKERS!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

I OBVS DONT OWN HETALIA!


	2. SO do you want another?

HEY!

I just re-read what We wrote

What the budgies

Anyhoo I think its time for another! HELL YEH!

SO.

Just write a comment/review and tell us what animal and characters you want and we'll see what we can do ^-^

-showmeflorida-


	3. What a pussy!

What a pussy

Once England received that shit load of torture, he was forced to turn Italy back into a human/country whatever you wanna call him. But whilst turning italy back in to a human/country whatever you wanna call him England fucked up. Stoopid Engwand. Well in all fairness it was actually Americas fault since he was the one that messed with Englands shit. So yeah, England kinda turned Italy into a cat. Meow.

When Germany found out that Italy was a cat, he was really angry. But before he went to go kill England he fucked Italy, ya know since he still has that Beastiality spell on him, Germany just thought he was weird though. Once Germany had finished with Italy, he went over to beat the shit out of England since he thought he was taking the piss.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Germany looked pissed off. Oh no! But luckily England thought ahead and so started chanting the words "shrek is love, shrek is life." Over and over whilst Germany was charging at him looking like he had rabies, probably did though since he had fucked a dog. Suddenly Shrek burst through the window and gave an almighty roar. Shrek was here to save the day. Once Germany had got the fuck out he ran back home. Maybe he could live with italy being a cat for a bit. Once he had left shrek turned to England. England gulped obviously forgetting the consequences for summoning Shrek and so he was raped. Multiple times. France saw this and accused him of cheating. France bitch slapped England and walked out all sassy like. Poor England, this was not his day. :(

I dont own hetalia or shrek, duh.

Thanks for reading :D


End file.
